<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Orange's Kinktober 2020 - Entry 3 by Orangebubble</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26798620">Orange's Kinktober 2020 - Entry 3</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orangebubble/pseuds/Orangebubble'>Orangebubble</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Oranges Kinktober 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bukkake, Dpd, Gavin getting a good fill, He Loves It, I dont have a beta, I tag as a I go, M/M, a normal tuesday, we die like man</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:54:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>406</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26798620</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orangebubble/pseuds/Orangebubble</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my Kinktober of 2020 try, Day 3!</p>
<p>This is what will happen on Day 3:</p>
<p>a.) Bukkake - Gavin and lots of DPD Officers</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gavin Reed/Detroit Police Department Officers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Oranges Kinktober 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949419</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Orange's Kinktober 2020 - Entry 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So this is Day 3! Gavin having his weekly fun in the DPD ;)</p>
<p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p>
<p>It's a normal Tuesday in the DPD, Officers doing there work in one way or another. Gavin as always, never stops really to work.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was a normal Tuesday at the DPD. Tuesday night to be precise. The officers of the central station were still hard at work because of course crime doesn’t sleep.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well, not every officer was hard at work as it just happened to be the time of the daily changeover, people going home to their families and pets.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Not at all.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One Gavin Reed especially not. The man hadn’t gone home. As hardworking and dedicated to his job Reed was, no one would be really surprised by this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Where he was and what he was doing at this moment in the station on the other hand would surprise many people, even disgust.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Detective Gavin Alexander Reed was currently on his knees in the most unused bathroom of the whole building, still clad in his everyday clothes, a new dick just shoved down his throat. As the one before had already done his due, cumming all over his face adding to the dripping mess that was already adoring his face and hair, dripping down on his clothes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He moaned roughly as the new cock was thrust deeper into his mouth, he already could taste the pre-cum. He relaxed his throat and let the other man use his mouth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Enjoying the feeling of being used so thoroughly by his colleagues, sinking into the floating feeling that he craved. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To his side, the owner of the cock he limply held with his left hand cursed and Gavin felt a new warm spurt of semen landing on his face. He whimpered around the cock in his mouth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His face already adored with so many of it, that he had to keep his eyes closed. It was gluing his hair together messily, sticking to his skin and the excess dripping down from his chin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gavin had lost count of how many dicks he had sucked, how many he had brought to completion with his hands, and how many had come on his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And he really didn‘t care, was just floating in the feeling of being used and the sticky mess he was. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In his now empty soiled hand another cock was shoved, the owner more impatient using his own hands to rub Gavin’s over his length. Someone else moaned, behind him, adding thick ribbons of white to his nape. Gavin keened, muffled by the dick still in his mouth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yes, it was indeed a normal Tuesday night at the DPD.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>